In the evolving field of tomographic imaging, ever-growing emphasis is being placed on the accuracy of images generated from tomographic imaging devices. In this regard, the ability to more accurately image 3-dimensional volumes is experiencing higher demand. This is especially true in particular applications of tomographic imaging, wherein the advent of greater numbers of multiple slices in a single tomographic scan is seen. The ability of a tomographic imaging device to produce accurate images including accurate 3-dimensional renditions of objects is vital in applications involving volume measurements and 3-dimensional planning of invasive medical procedures.
To evaluate performance of tomographic imaging systems, testing objects (routinely called phantoms) are employed to test and help determine the accuracy of the imaging device, and for calibration purposes. However, phantoms that provide enhanced evaluative value having greater accuracy are needed to keep in-step with this growing demand for greater accuracy and a more complex evaluation of the integrity of tomographic images produced by today's technology. For instance, phantoms that can be used to sample the radial and 3-dimensional extent of a tomographic image, rather than just local in-plane (x,y) and z-axis (thickness) information, are desired. Further desired are phantoms that can produce a visual pattern to aid in the evaluation of the radial and 3-dimensional extent of the image, and/or that are amenable to mathematical analysis of the x, y, and z axis image properties separately and in a simultaneous fashion. Providing such capabilities in a single module test (slice), rather than requiring several module tests (multiple slices) is additionally desired.